


Nutbush City Limits

by jumpinmattflash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinmattflash/pseuds/jumpinmattflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day, this moment, is the moment I knew Stiles was it for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutbush City Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that popped into my head while listening to this song and it wouldn't leave, so here it is.

I’ve known that I was in love with Stiles longer than we have been together but the danger of my life and my past experiences forced me to keep Stiles away in fear of something horrible happening to him.

 

Of course nothing, especially when it concerns Stiles, goes that easily.

 

Be it, intentional or not, he has a way of working himself under your skin, not in an irritating way, and pull focus, making you notice everything he does.

 

For instance, running his long, boney fingers through his, now, longer and grown out hair and the constant playing with his face and his mouth and even his neck.

 

There are moments, every now and then, when I’m astounded and confused as to why no one has made him theirs but then again I’m grateful because now I have made him mine and have no intention to letting him go.

 

Now I stand here in the corner, on Scott and Alison’s wedding day, nursing a drink as Stiles talks to people, a undertaking never too difficult for him, before the notorious opening chords start over the sound system and I’m instantly hit with a wave of excitement coming from him as his head shots up straight, not unlike that of a meerkat.

 

I watch as Stiles, quickly, excuses himself from the conversation and in his awkward glory makes his way to the dance floor, where most of the party, and even the pack, are dancing along. I call it dancing but I’m not entirely too sure what Scott is doing.

 

I pull out my phone and take a couple of pictures because this is a moment that I want captured. Not just to use against Scott one day but also to remember that this is the day, that this moment, is the moment I knew Stiles was it for me.

 

Just watching him dance along with the pack, who all have taken to the change in roles effortlessly and with no malice or unease, makes me proud of how far we have all come, from the days of being thrown together due to circumstance to now being a family and coming together to protect that.

 

As if being sensed, Stiles turns his attention to me, beckoning me over to the dance floor, in what he knows will be a futile effort but that won’t stop him from trying and judging by the smile on his face, he knows it.

 

The song finishes and after a small chat with the group, Stiles walks over to me and wordlessly takes me in a hug. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head in the space between his shoulder and his neck, taking a breath of the scent that my wolf craves.

 

We stand there for what feels like ages when I hear him tell me that he is going to get me to dance one of the days, I smile into his shoulder because if anyone can, it would be Stiles.

 

I tell him I love him as we pull apart, he repeats it back, before leaving and it’s an incredible feeling to know that I don’t have to listen to his heartbeat to detect if he is lying. When it comes to our relationship and his feelings, Stiles is always completely honest and even, as was the case in our early days, brutally honest and blunt.

 

I take a mental note to play this song at our wedding, a thought that instantly floods me with warmth, and maybe as a present to Stiles, I will dance it with him. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


End file.
